This is why Vergil rarely visits
by TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames
Summary: Vergil visits his brother to find something better left unseen which leads to several events. Yaoi! You have been warned! R&R please! MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! I'm back with my promised better DantexNero Lemon. Special shout out goes to -Kor-Chan- the amazing person who gave me this idea. This one's for you.

Warnings: Yaoi (Man on Man), Language, Scared Vergil, Blushing Nero, and Smug Dante! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: If I owned Devil May Cry, this would not be a fanfic now would it? Hellz no!

All rights go to Capcom!

Now Starto! XD

~INSERTLINEHERE~

Nero gave a pleasured mewl as Dante worked his fingers in and out of his tight entrance. He always loved the feeling of the older man toying and stretching him before they began the fun.

As always Dante ended this pleasure fairly quickly in favor of inserting himself to the wonderful heat that was his lover. Nero gasped as he felt him enter. It didn't matter how often they did this, Dante's large size always took him by surprise. They quickly began a steady pace and heavy pants and moans filled the air of the dimly lit bedroom.

~DMC~

The door to Devil May Cry opened as a mysterious man dressed in blue entered. He looked around finding nothing in the main area. He was about to move to the next room when he heard a loud scream from upstairs. Not having the faintest as to clue what was going on, he went up the stairs and to the room he heard the noises from.

He immediately regretted opening the door when he found his twin brother in bed with another man pounding relentlessly into the smaller who was making really loud sounds of ecstasy. Neither of the men in the bed noticed they weren't alone until the half demon at the door cleared his throat over the ruckus.

Dante and Nero both jumped at the sound and stopped what they were doing to look at him. "And you were wondering why I didn't come over to visit, brother," he said. "It seems I always walk in on something better unseen."

"Vergil?" Dante asked in a shocked voice. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to your invitation to come see you sometime seeing as we rarely talk nowadays," Vergil replied.

Nero did nothing but blush at being seen like this. "Ummmm this is really awkward. Verge could you wait outside while we get dressed or something?" Dante asked noticing Nero's discomfort. Vergil just nodded and stepped beck out of the room. "Sorry, kid."

"No, it's fine, I guess," Nero finally spoke. "This is just really weird."

"Yeah. Let's get some clothes on. We can finish this later, agreed?" Dante asked.

Nero nodded and they both dressed and exited the bedroom.

~DMC~

"It's about time," Vergil said as the two walked down the stairs-Nero with a little help from Dante-and took seats near him. "I was beginning to think you guys forgot about me."

"Nah," Dante said. "The kid was embarrassed is all." This made Nero blush even more.

"Speaking of which," Vergil said. "Mind introducing us?"

"Oh, that's right. I might wanna do that," Dante murmured. "Vergil this is my boyfriend Nero, Nero this is my twin brother Vergil."

"Nice to meet you," Nero mumbled sheepishly.

"You, too," Vergil replied with a nod. "Do you want me to just leave and come back tomorrow?"

"You're fine," Nero said before Dante could open his mouth. "We have all night for that. You two haven't conversed in ages from what I gather, so you're staying until you guys catch up."

"Very well," Vergil said, pretty much ignoring the look on Dante's face saying he'd rather him leave. "How have you been, brother?"

~DMC~

-Hours Later-

"Now that he's gone," Dante smirked as he turned to Nero. The younger just smiled and rotated his body towards the stairs.

"I don't think I'm in the mood now," he said slyly. "I'm tired from all that talking and meeting you're brother. I think I'm going to bed."

He disappeared up the stairs leaving behind a stunned looking Dante standing by the door. "Oh, no you're not." The elder called as he took off after the kid. "We're gonna finish what we started."

Nero giggled as he was tackled to the bed with a horny Dante attached to his neck. "But I wanna sleep."

"You will," Dante glanced up at the younger half-demon. "After this!"

Rolling his eyes Nero said, "Fine, but these clothes might be in the way."

"Not a problem." Within seconds they were both naked and Dante entered his lover for the second time that night. The room was once again filled with pleasured purrs as the elder struck his partners sweet spot multiple times.

"DANTE!" Nero chocked passed the ecstasy. "I'm not going to-AH!-Last much l-longer! UHHH, DANTE!"

"I know, babe," Dante purred in Nero's ear causing him to shiver in delight. "I'm cumming too. Just let go, love! I'm right behind you." That was all it took for Nero to spill his essence on his and Dante's chests. Dante gave a few more rough thrusts before he too went over the edge with a cry of Nero's name.

They both collapsed in a pile of tangled limbs panting heavily. The couple stayed like this for a few minute 'til they came down from their highs and the older man pulled out of his lover.

"You're amazing, kid," he whispered to hid drowsy little boyfriend. "I love you so much, Nero!"

"I love you too, Dante!" the kid replied in an equally soft voice. "More than anything!"

With that said, Nero nuzzled into Dante's chest and fell fast asleep with the love of his life holding him close and stroking his hair.

~DMC~

At a hotel room not that far from Devil May Cry, Vergil sat at a desk planning revenge on his beloved twin. Oh, Dante really had one hell of a surprise coming his way soon.

~INSERTLINEHERE~

o_O

A/N: Well, there is it and way ahead of schedule. And yes the ending means there will be a part two in the future. I would like to hear it if you lovely readers had any ideas for what Vergil's payback should be. I don't know. I need you guys to tell me how I did on writing Vergil. This was a first. And as always, I am taking requests for stories. Keep 'em in the Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy VII, and Kingdom Hearts fandoms though. Also, if you'd like to keep posted on stories I'm writing, you can look me up on deviantArt under the name YazoosPrincess. I keep journals posted on what I'm writing and will take requests from there!

MANY THANKS TO -Kor-Chan-! I might write those other ideas you gave me too. If ya'd like me too!^^

Much love! Until next time!

~Alyssia


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woot! Woot! Chapter two is finally here!-glee- I would like to thank my lovely reviewers. You are all amazing! Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to -Kor-Chan- and Pushka! They both had some amazing ideas! Thank you, Lovelies!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Devil May Cry or the relating subjects. I do however own Alyssia (Pronounced Ah Lee See Ah) Drake.

Warnings: Graphic Yaoi, Language, and lose of innocent bystanders. Oh, and let us not forget the Vergil fail!

Starto!

~INSERTLINEHERE~

The man in blue paced the dimly lit room as he tried to remember an ancient spell. He stopped in front of his alter and started chanting and performing his curse.

"And such, I curse thee, dear brother," he shouted as he finished. There was a bright flash as he smirked in victory. "Enjoy, Dante! Your sex life shall come crashing to an end."

~DMC~

Dante woke with a start as he felt a sharp pain in his lower regions.

"Baby?" He heard the sleepy voice of his lover beside him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly. "I think so."

Nero sat up and looked at the older man. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Dante turned his head to the side to gaze at the teen and immediately felt his happy place harden. Without thinking, he tackled the boy to the bed.

The younger squeaked as he hit the mattress. "Dante!"

Said man nibbled on the teen's neck possessively. He moaned slightly as he bit down hard enough to draw blood.

Nero purred and quickly gave up on fighting his lover. "I need you!"

Dante spread his boyfriend's legs and kneeled between them. "Get ready for the ride of your life!"

~DMC~

-4 Hours Later-

Nero raced through the doors of Devil May Cry with an excited expression on his dropped a newspaper on the desk in front of the elder hunter and grinned.

"What's up, kid?" Dante asked in a worried voice.

"The carnival's in town!" He squeaked as he bounced enthusiastically. "Please take me there, Dante!"

Dante chuckled. "Fine! What time and how much?"

"Now and about $3 per person," the younger said with excitement.

The red-clad man sighed and pulled out $6 from his pocket. "Let's go, babe." He stood and walked around the desk to stand beside his lover. Nero latched onto Dante's arm and the two walked out of the shop and set off to the carnival on foot.

~DMC~

Vergil lazily flipped through the newspaper he found in the hotel lobby and stopped at the announcement for the carnival. As he had nothing better to do, he stood and headed off. _I'll probably find Dante and Nero there, He thought to himself as he exited the building._

_~DMC~_

_Nero smiled and laid his head against Dante's shoulder as they walked around aimlessly. Unknown to him, the elder was having trouble not jumping the kid. He threw an over Nero's shoulders and felt his pants grow tight as he snuggled into him._

"_Nero?" he spoke in a shaky voice. Nero looked up at his lover, but had no time to respond as he was roughly pushed into the closest wall with Dante kissing him fiercely. Several people around them stopped to stare at them._

_The kid finally got the elder to stop kissing him enough to speak. "Dante, we can't do this here!"_

"_Oh, but we will!" Dante said before initiating another amazing kiss. Nero moaned and gave in._

_~DMC~_

_Vergil noticed a small crowed gathered and decided to check it out. And what he saw was Dante and Nero caught up in a passionate make out session._

_The younger's shirt was off and Dante's was half way there. The elder grinded his hip into his lover's and Vergil realized something terrible._

_His spell went wrong._

_It was meant to destroy Dante's sex drive, but it appeared to have the opposite effect as he stripped them both quickly and entered his younger lover._

_Many of the people in the crowed around them pulled out cameras and started snapping pictures. (Mmmmm…Yaoi pictures)_

_The couple completely ignored this as their thrusts became harder. Vergil buried his face in his hands to hide the strangely arousing sight. He heard Nero cry Dante's name loudly and glanced up in time to see his brother pulling out of his brother and place him back on the ground. The two shared a passionate kiss as the crowed started clapping and cheering._

"_HEY!" A female voice shouted. "This is a public place for family. Nudity is highly unwelcome!"_

"_And you are?" Dante asked._

"_Alyssia(A/N: for those who skipped the disclaimer, it's pronounced Ah Lee See Ah) Drake," the petite red head said as she stood in front of him. "The owner of this carnival. I suggest the both of you get dressed and leave before I have you arrested."_

_The couple started getting dressed as Alyssia turned to the crowed. "Show's over people, get back to what you were doing!" With that she walked away and the crowed scattered into different directions._

_Vergil cleared his throat and the two lovers in front of him looked up. "You two seem to make a habit out of having sex in front of a audience," he said._

"_And you haven't missed a single show," Dante countered with a smirk as Nero hid his face in the crook of his neck. Dante's eyes immediately. Glazed over with lust._

_Vergil snickered. "I'd be getting home if I were you, Dante."_

_Dante nodded and picked up Nero before running off in the direction of Devil May Cry. Vergil sighed and started for the hotel. "I need to fix this," he grumbled to himself._

_~DMC~_

_Dante and Nero lay in bed panting after their fifth session that day. The kid smiled and rolled over to face his partner. "I love you, Dante!"_

_The elder smiled back. "I love you too, kid. I just wish I knew what is wrong with me."_

_Nero shrugged, :I'm tired!" He cuddled up to Dante and heard the other moan._

"_Nero!" He chocked out. "I want you!"_

_The younger groaned. "But I wanna sleep!"_

_The older half-demon reached under the covers grabbing his lover's crotch, successfully pulling a gasp from him. "Please just one more round?"_

_The younger sighed. "Fine!"_

_~INSERTLINEHERE~_

_A/N: Nero is one lucky kid. If anyone has any ideas for this story please put it in a review or pm it. I will use all requests and dedicate the chapter it's in to whomever the idea came from. And another special thanks to -Kor-Chan- and Pushka for the ideas of this chapter! Much Love! Until Next Time!_

_~Alyssia Drake_


End file.
